ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Craig Miles
| hometown = Los Angeles, California | music = "Click Click Boom" by Saliva | affiliation = | current_efeds = | brand = | previous_efeds = GWe, GCW, All-Star Wrestling | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Brawler, Technical. | finisher = The Crowning Glory | will = | wont = | trainer = Steven Regal, Killer Kowalski | handler = | debut = September 8th, 2002 | record = 60 - 0 - 7 | accomplishments = | retired = April 10th, 2007 }} Craig Wesley Miles, (born 3 April 1980 in Chicago, Illinois) is an American professional wrestler currently working independently in the United States and United Kingdom. He is best known for his stint as Commissioner and part-time Wrestler in GWe (Global Wrestling Enterprises) Early life Craig Miles was born in Chicago, Illinois on April 3, 1980. He resided in Chicago with his parents, David and Christina, his brothers - Paul and Christopher and his sister - Alicia, up until he was 20 years of age when he decided it was time to pursue a career in something he had a fondness for; Professional Wrestling. Early career After wrestling a few shows in and around the Chicago area Craig decided it was now time for him to try the big leagues. Applying for Border City Wrestling in late-2000, when the company re-opened solely under Scott D'Amore. Craig wrestled his first 5 matches in BCW before being booked to wrestle in the United Kingdom for a few large events. He left BCW in February 2001, and headed to Manchester, England to wrestle in some local shows. Japan West made the move to Japan in September 2004, intending to stay for one year. Her interest in joshi wrestlers spurred the move in the first instance. Her favorites being Bull Nakano, Akira Hokuto and Aja Kong. She hasn't been shy in her opinions on the differences between both joshi and American Women's Wrestling, most notably in one of her interviews: "The difference between Japan and America, is that females are not objectified or made to feel lessened in their abilities. In fact, the majority of fans are actually female, and that's most possibly the best fanbase anyone could ask for. Sure it's nice to feel desired, but over here natural beauty is respected, not just thrown around in a centerfold... but in picturebooks and that's way more classy in my opinion. America, take note."' She spent most of her time observing matches in the well known promotion, All Japan Women's Pro-Wrestling. Despite it not being televised for 3 years, Ashton always speaks highly of it and at the sadness of its closure in April 2005, after 37 years. United Kingdom After spending over a year in Japan, Ashton found herself landing upon the shores of the UK. Here she spent most of her time in the Northern part of the country, travelling to and from shows in Manchester, Doncaster and Liverpool where the independent scene had seemed to take over. She attended many One Pro Wrestling shows, one of the more popular promotions, where many North-American wrestlers have based themselves. However, much to her disappointment at the time 1PW were not interested in developing a solid female roster. It wasn't long before she had agreed to work under a small, yet well known promotion All-Star Wrestling in Liverpool, England. In her time spent overseas, she has gained tuition from the likes of Robbie Brookside, Lisa Fury and Klondyke Kate. During her time in the UK she also worked with the FWA, Frontier Wrestling Alliance in the South, along with the likes of Katarina Waters, more commonly known now as WWE Diva Katie Lea. All of which has influenced her in some traditional British wrestling styles. During her year spent in the UK, she was quoted: "The UK have some of the most amazing fans in the world, it's just such a shame that there isn't a solid base for female wrestling here yet. But I have no doubt in my mind that there will be in a few years... and when that happens, I'll be straight back. This is my second home." World Championship Wrestling On September 28, 2008, Ashton resurfaced in her first U.S. promotion in her 4 years of professional wrestling. She was approached by WCW talent scouts, that had been much impressed by her late stints in Japan and the UK and invited her back to the US to work under their ever-growing product. She made her debut on September 28, 2008, before going on to compete a week later on the October 6th edition of Nitro, her debut match being a mixed tag match with Ezra Starr. After that she made regular appearances on both Nitro, Thunder and many of the Pay-Per-View events. One of her most notable matches would be at Halloween Havoc, in which she defeated Stephanie Starrett to retain her undefeated streak of '4 and oh'. That didn't last long however, and despite the close call Trish Stratus gladly ended it on the last edition of Nitro just a few days before her and Heather Mackenzie's title match at World War III. Ezra Starr After signing with WCW, in mid-October the WCW Cruiserweight Champion at that time; Ezra Starr requested the chance to work with her. The two appeared in a short series of scenes in which they built up their relationship, which they also coincidentally were doing off camera as well. Her debut match involved a mixed tag, in which her and Starr secured a victory against the Holy Messiahs. The rest was slowly pieced together as both Ashton and Starr began appearing ringside in each other's matches, with both of them occasionally helping each other with underhanded tactics behind the referee's back. They appeared to be best suited by one another, and quickly garnered a "hate to love them" type of reputation from the fans. Despite Ashton's awareness of his past divorce with Alexandra Lynn Wolfe (better known as Xander Wolfe or occasionally Xander Starr), the two have now been dating for the past five months. In a recent interview she commented on the nature of their relationship and the fact that both Starr and Wolfe are now talking again, which she claims: "He's the male version of myself, and i couldn't ask for anything more. The past doesn't matter, everyone makes mistakes. If we didn't, we wouldn't be human. I have nothing against Xander, she was a huge part of his life back then, but i'm part of his life now. I could be the jealous girlfriend, but that's not me. I have every trust in Ez and i'm more than happy the two are on speaking terms again." The two are now residing together in West's hometown of Detroit. The Solution On October 28, 2008, Ezra Starr and Nick Slater, also known as the ESNS Connection decided to include both Ashton and Heather Mackenzie in an alliance they called 'The Solution'. According to the quartet, their job was to solve the re-occurring "cheap imitations problem" within WCW at the time. The four were all scheduled to appear in their consecutive matches at World War III, Ashtons being a Women's Battle Royal for number one contendership to stablemate Heather Mackenzie's Women's Championship at the time. However, things turned sour and WCW closed it's doors. Her global record states she had 5 matches in total, losing only one of them - which she puts down to "Sheer luck on Trish Stratus' part.". Independents New-Age Wrestling After the sudden closure of WCW, she was quick to follow in the footsteps of both her beau; Ezra Starr and her Solution teammates, Heather Mackenzie and Nick Slater into the path of New-Age Wrestling. On November 21, 2008 she signed a contract with the independent promotion. On the first edition of Friday Night Fury on December 5, 2008. Which was also Ashton's 23rd birthday. She secured yet another debut victory against Colbie Stevens. A week later, on the December 12th edition, she also went on to claim yet another victory over Grace Taylor. However, the promotion was short lived due to the closure of the MSN circuit, leaving West accounting to only one loss in her entire career. Ultimate Professional Wrestling 2k After a two month absence over the holidays, on February 5, 2009 both West and Starr signed to a new upcoming promotion UPW2k. Wests debut match was the February 8th Special Edition of Anarchy, a handi-capped match with Heather Mackenzie against Angel Evans in which the two completely dominated, also this was the match in which Ashton debuted her new move; OhEMMGee. A few days later, both West and Starr decided to leave the company citing that the competition there "Wasn't even in their league...". On February 20, 2009 the two were officially released of their contracts. However sources claim that West decided to take some time out from her career to return to her home state of Detroit, where her and Starr have recently set up a home, to reconcile differences with her family. Independent Wrestling Federation In mid-February 2009, rumors surfaced that all members of The Solution are planning their comeback. No confirmation had been given from any of the stable members themselves, but on March 10, Fusion Wrestling Alliance Reborn's website announced that all four members of The Solution had joined the roster, signifying the definite return of the team. On March 19, the announcement was made that FWAR was folding, and all employees were offered contracts with the Independent Wrestling Federation. On March 20, Ezra and Ashton officially signed with the company. Frontiers' Pro Wrestling On March 24, Ashton signed with FPW, joining Ezra, who had signed the day before. The two have yet to make a recorded appearance. The first show is scheduled for April 25. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''OhEMMGee'' (Yoshi Tonic) **''So Juvenile'' (Running Canadian Destroyer) *'Signature and Common Moves' **''DETROITriot'' (Hayashi Cutter) **''West Of The Border'' (Innovated Standing Shiranui) **''Constriction'' (Kondo Clutch) **Lift Facebreaker **Patriot Buster **Step Up Enzuigiri **Curb Stomp **Air Raid Crash **Roundhouse Kick **Snapmare followed with a kick to the back of the head **Whirly-bird Headscissors **Leg Choke to the four count **Lady Of The Lake **Running Springboard Arm-Drag **Running Front Dropkick **Spinning Heel Kick **Corkscrew DDT **Inverted Facelock **Leg-Feed Enzuigiri **Running Springboard Arm-Drag **Tiger Feint Crucifix Armbar *'With Ezra Starr' *'Finishing Moves' **''Celebrity Status'' Suplex (Ezra)/Over Castle (Ashton) Combo **''Shoot 'Em Up'' Headscissors (Ashton) into Superkick (Ezra) *'Signature and Common Moves' **''Stretch Armstrong'' Fujiwara Armbar **Jumping Double Cutter **Sandwich Dropkicks *'Nicknames' **'"The Superficial Queen"' **"Miss Notorious" **"The Submission Doll" *'Entrance Music' **'"I Wish I Was Someone Better"' by Blood Red Shoes (Current) **"Arrogance Is Sexy" by Above All Else **"Miss Murder" by AFI **'"My Baby"' by Juke Kartel (current, with Ezra Starr) **'"Flashing Lights"' by Kanye West (Current, with Solution) *'Notable Allies' ** Ezra Starr ** Heather Mackenzie ** Nick Slater *'Notable Feuds' **Stephanie Starrett **Trish Stratus **Colbie Stevens Win - Loss Record WCW: 4-1 - 80% win average NAW: 2-0 - 100% win average UPW2k: 1-0 - 100% win average Overall: 7-1 - 88% win average Personal life She is currently dating Ezra Adam Scott, also known by his pseudonym Ezra Starr. The two currently reside together in Detroit, Michigan. In December 2008, Ashton was spotted wearing a ring, which is an exact replica of Ezra's. It has been said it was a gift to her for her 23rd birthday. She's been known to switch it back and forth from her ring finger to her index, however the two laughed off rumours that they are engaged, simply because Starr has had "bad experiences with commitments" and with West stating that she simply wears it to "intimidate other guys" when Starr isn't around. =Miscellaneous Facts= She has numerous tattoos, around 5 and one which she refuses to speak of due to it being "In an inappropriate position". She also has several piercings, three in total, those being her navel and ears twice. Ashton is the youngest of her four brothers. Aaron, Jay, Chris and Jordan. Her brother Chris is currently stationed in Afghanistan with the US Army. She has and OCD in Spelling, and has expressed her hate for illiterate people by "Wanting to kick them in the face." West describes herself as Anglophile due to her love of English culture and England in general. She has expressed her love for the country and how she would like to relocate in a few years time. She is also a huge fan of British bands such as The Smiths, Oasis, New Order and The Pet Shop Boys. Category:Wrestlers